Spin the bottle: Truth or dare
by CoconutPrincess
Summary: Drunk Sawyer, Kate, Charlie and Hurley invite Jack to play spin the bottle with them. Takes place after the kiss Jack and Kate shared in season 2. Not a lot of plot :)


_Disclaimer: I don not own "Lost"._

_This idea came to my mind a couple of days go. It definitely seemed better in my mind but I don't think I could pull it off. But still gave it a try. I'm kinda high on coffee right now and it's 4.20 where I live, so I hope it's not too bad. If it is, I apologize and promise I'll write something better soon :)_

Days on the islands were long and slow. Everything seemed to calm down and the only things they had to do were pressing a button every 108 minutes, pick wood for fire and get some food and water. That was about it and since they discovered food drops, they didn't need to bring that much food to the camp. To be honest, life has gotten pretty boring recently and everyone tried their best to keep themselves entertained.

It was late afternoon when Jack emerged the jungle. He just finished his shift in the hatch, leaving Sayid and Locke on duty. He decided that he needed to do something but no one seemed to be hurt or in need of his help. People started to get more responsible with their actions and they took care of themselves. He didn't know what to do with himself. He looked around. Kate was nowhere to be seen. He breathed slowly. It's been two weeks since she kissed him and they barely talked to each other. None of them mentioned the kiss, but they could cute the tension with the knife... Something touched his leg, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked down to see a big dog with a stick.

"You wanna play, huh?" he said to the dog, taking the stick. "Come on," said Jack throwing the stick and walking slowly. The air was hot and humid, a sign they storm was close. He breathed in, it was going to rain soon, he knew it.

"Oi, doc!" heard Jack.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see a group of people he just passed by. They were sitting in a small distance from the camp so they couldn't be spotted easily.

"Come on, dude, join us!" added Hurley pointing at cards in his hand.

"We've got treats!" said Charlie pointing at the can of beer he's been holding in his can.

Jack looked around, he noticed Kate, who wasn't looking at him. She seemed to noticed something very interesting in the sand couple of meters away from her. He didn't know what to do.

He wouldn't mind having a beer, it actually sounded like a good idea. He was hot and thirsty. Maybe he could join them for a beer.

"I think, doc Jackass is afraid of losing. Too bad, more beer for us." said Sawyer.

Jack looked at Kate looking for approval but she kept looking everywhere but at him.

"You wish, Sawyer. Let's see how good you are." said Jack, walking slowly to the group. Kate looked at him in surprise still not saying anything. He just sat to her right. "What are we playing?" the beer was too warm for his liking but he was in no position to be picky. They were on this bloody island and they had beer, what else he could expect.

"Well, we've been playing poker but if you've got any other ideas, please be my guest. It's kinda boring without girls and Freckles here doesn't want to play strip poker so this ain't fun." said Sawyer looking at Kate who gave him a 'shut up' glare.

Drunk Charlie giggled and whispered something in Hurley's ear.

"Duuuude, it's awesome idea!" Hurley was excited like a child. "Let's do this".

"Do what?" finally said Kate.

"Play, spin the bottle." Everyone looked at Hurley.

"Are we in high school or something?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, Sawyer looked interested. "This could be interesting" That smile on his face said everything, he had some evil things going on through his head.

"I'm out, I can just watch," Kate saw his face and she didn't like it a bit.

"Oh, come on now, are you afraid Freckles?" Sawyer challenged her, he knew that she would never admit to being afraid.

"Kaaaate, pleaaaaase" Charlie whined.

"Okay, okay. But I need more beer." she said grabbing a beer.

Jack noticed that she seemed most sober out of the four. Charlie and Hurley were pretty drunk and he couldn't really tell with Sawyer but Jack assumed that if he wasn't drunk yet, it will change soon.

"Let's play." Said the latter and spun a bottle on the box that they were using as a card table before. It was spinning fast but slowly it stopped on Kate. Sawyer smiled mischievously.

"Truth or dare, Freckles?"

"Dare" said Kate looking boldly in his eyes. Jack watched her carefully.

"Down your beer sweetheart, you're too sober for this game."

Kate gave him another evil look weighting the can she was holding, it was almost full. She couldn't remember the last time she was really drunk, life as a fugitive taught her to be very careful with how much she drank. But she had nothing to lose now, so she quickly downed her drink. Warm beer was disgusting, making her sick but she kept it down. She should have eaten something before they started playing but she never intended on getting drunk. She was a lightweight and she knew her limits but obviously, Sawyer wanted to test them, she didn't want to let him win. "Is that the best you can do?"

"You just wait, Freckles."

Jack seemed impressed. Sun and alcohol wasn't the best combo ever, in that tempo, she'll be drunk in the next half an hour. Good luck with the hangover on her shift in the hatch tomorrow, he thought.

It was Kate's turn to spin the bottle. Jack. That mortified her, what was she gonna do. She had no idea.

"Truth or dare, Jack?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"Truth."

"Have you ever peed in someone's swimming pool?" asked Kate. She decided that innocent question wouldn't harm.

Hurley and Charlie laughed.

"Um..." he scratched his head. "Yeah." he answered.

"More details, please" Charlie laughed. "Some kinky stuff we didn't know about?"

"Well, I was a kid, everyone's done it." The doc defended himself.

"Touche" said Hurley.

Couple minutes, a few more innocent questions and couple beers later things finally started getting interesting.

It was Sawyer's turn to spin the bottle again.

"Charlie?"

"Truth" picked the younger man.

"Have you ever kissed a guy."

Charlie blushed.

"Dude, he was like a rock-star, what do you expect" Hurley didn't give him a chance to answer. Everyone laughed.

Charlie spun a bottle. It was Kate's turn to pick. She looked around. Jack was barely noticing her and they haven't really spoke since the game started and she was getting bored. Bored and drunk, that wasn't the best combo.

"Dare." she said looking Charlie straight in the eyes.

"Finally! I thought I might fall asleep if we keep playing this under-age version of spin the bottle" said Sawyer.

Charlie was thinking, having trouble in his drunk state. "Spin the bottle and swap t-shirts with the person it lands at."

"Finally, someone made Freckles to strip." laughed Sawyer.

"Shut up, James" laughed Kate. She got pretty drunk already. This time Jack looked at Kate, nervous about what she was about to do. _Was she really going to do that? _ he asked himself.

The bottle landed on Hurley. Everyone laughed, that guy was three times bigger than she was.

"Ehm, maybe we should let her spin again, said Hurley a bit embarrassed.

"No spinning again, we all do what we gotta do." added Sawyer.

Kate looked at him and without a word she took of her t-shirt, showing her black swimming suit bra and toned stomach. Sawyer whistled, Jack looked mesmerised for a moment but quickly turned his eyes to Hurley who struggled to take his t-shirt off.

"Why were you hiding that body, if I were you, I'd run naked all the time." commented Sawyer.

Kate chose to ignore his comment. Jack mentally agreed with Sawyer, she had a great body.

"Think this colour will suit you" laughed Kate, throwing her tank top at Hurley. In exchange she got his large, oversized t-shirt. She put it on and tied a knot on the side to make it smaller. Charlie laughed "Put it on, Hugo,".

"Dude..." replied Hurley and decided he had a better idea. He took her tank top and put in on his head, protecting it from the sun. Everyone laughed.

Kate spun the bottle again.

"Sawyer?"

"Dare" responded a man without thinking.

"Turn to the person to your left and give them a sample of your dirty pillow talk." Sawyer looked around. Kate was sitting in front of him. Next to her was Jack who was to Sawyer's right. On his left was no one else but Charlie.

"Let's see that skills you keep talking about" challenged Kate.

"Oh, you see, Freckles, you see." and he turned to Charlie and started whispering in his ear.

"I love your tight, tiny ass..."

"No wonder, you're so desperate." laughed Jack, even he was tipsy, feeling a bit more relaxed than usual.

"Dude, you need to work on your dirty talk, you really do."

"Oh, let's see how good you are?" challenged Sawyer.

"Not my turn dude, you better spin that hiccup bottle." Everyone was laughing, "We'll see about that, Dumbo." he spun he bottle.

"Jacko, my friend, truth or dare" Sawyer glared evilly, drinking his beer.

"Truth."

"You're boring." said Charlie, "We need more fun"

"Alirighty, If you could have anyone here in the room to be your slave, who would it be and what would you make them do?"

Jack thought for a minute. He knew who he'd pick and he knew exactly what he could do to her but he wasn't drunk enough to share his secrets.

"Kate..." started Jack.

"What a suprise" Sawyer smirked.

Hurley and Charlie laughed. "Details, please" encouraged Charlie.

"I would make her to sit still for 24 hours. No hikes, no climbing trees. See if she's actually able to sit and do nothing." Laughed Jack, they all knew that she couldn't just do nothing.

"Not cool," Kate playfully hit his arm, more alcohol were drunk and they started to get more comfortable around each other. "Beside, I'm sitting right now, aint' I?" asked Kate.

Jack decide to ignore her. Deep down enjoying her smile. He admired her beauty. Sometime during the game, she got her shirt back. It looked good on her. Too good...

He spun the bottle. Charlie.

"Dare, mate, we need some action"

Jack wasn't prepared for that. He looked around and noticed Rose.

"Run to Rose, spin her around, kiss her cheek and without explaining come back."

"That's just sad," commented Sawyer.

"It's not like you can think of better dares" said Kate without thinking. If she was sober, she'd know that that would encourage Sawyer, but in her current state she wasn't thinking clearly.

She snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard Rose screaming. "Charlie, put me down!" Everyone laughed and kept laughing watching Charlie running back. It was a hard task, he tripped three times and the distance wasn't even that long.

"My tuuurn" sang young guy.

He spun his bottle that landed on Sawyer. "Truth" he played it safe.

"Have you ever gone commando all day?" asked Charlie.

"Sure, lollipop, wanna see?" responded Sawyer.

"Ugh dude, if you show us anything, I'm gonna be sick." commented Hurley, covering his mouth. Everyone laughed.

"Easy there, don't get too excited." Sawyer spun the bottle. Kate. _Perfect_ he thought.

Kate was drunk, really, really drunk. If she wasn't, she'd remember that she just challenged Sawyer a couple minutes ago. Still she said,

"Truth"

"Oh, Little Katie got scared..." whined Sawyer, he hoped for a dare.

She didn't know what she was thinking.

"On the second thought, dare." she changed her mind.

Jack looked at her, then he looked at Sawyer. It's gonna be interesting.

"Spin the bottle and kiss the person it lands at for a minute."

"Are we in high school?" she repeated Jack's line. She didn't want to do this. Not in front of Jack.

"Well Freckles, there's always an alternative. You could strip. You're choice." Smiled Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" warned Jack.

"Easy there. I was just kidding."

Kate took a deep breath. It's just a kiss. No meaning at all, he knows that, they all did. She spun the bottle and close her eyes. _Please, not Jack, not Jack._ She opened her eyes when she heard Sawyer "Damn!"

She looked terrified. Jack. She was about to kiss Jack. Again. The last time, she had run. And they barely spoke since that. She couldn't do it again. She just couldn't.

"We're waiting." Charlie said. Both him and Hurley were secretly enjoying they interaction between Kate and Jack. Those two were the source of gossips on the island for ages. They even had bets whether these two would end up together and when. To be honest, the only person that did bet they wouldn't get together was Sawyer, the rest was trying to guess when they get together.

She had to do something, she didn't know what to do. But, luckily for her, everything seemed to be on her side. She heard a thunder and within a second it started to rain.

"Damn it." Sawyer cursed.

Jack used it as an excuse. "We have to finish it next time." Devilish thought in his head.

"Oh!" disappointed voices of Hurley and Charlie could be heard but they all got up and started heading to their tents. Jack caught up with Kate.

"I walk you to your tent" he said and Kate just nodded. She didn't know what to say.

"So how's thi..." she tried to say but was cut off by the pair of lips crushing against hers.

They were fighting for the entrance and their tongues met. It was full of passion and lust both of them seemed to enjoy it but soon, Jack broke it off.

"Just wanted to finish the game" said Jack and walked away, leaving shocked Kate. This time he was the one to run away. He wanted to do it, he wanted to feel her lips again and the alcohol just gave him the courage. He smiled when he heard her voice. Running up to him, she said, "We need to talk," was all she said.

**The End**


End file.
